A New Evil King in the Land of Hyule
by Kryzeth
Summary: It's basically just Bowser VS Ganondorf with a bit of backstory during the 7 years Link was away. I don't think it's that great, and I'm sure there's a bunch of errors, but it's my first fan fic, and I'll edit it later! .
1. Chapter 1

**The Story So Far**

The young princess stared through the window, into the hall of the castle, at the man with the evil eyes, whom her father, the King, trusted so well. He had sworn his allegiance with the Hyrule Kingdom, but she knew his intentions were not pure. Just a couple days ago, a boy in a green tunic had come to her, bearing the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, just as it had occured in her dream. The other element from her dream were the dark clouds that extended over the Hyrule kingdom. She knew the dark clouds represented that man, that man with the evil eyes. Unfortunately, her father did not believe in her premonition. He could not see the darkness in the man's eyes. She knew he could only want the sacred Triforce, which was hidden in the Temple of Time, behind the Door of Time, in the Sacred Realm. But soon, her plan would come to fruition. She had asked the boy with the green tunic to collect the three spritual stones, one of which was the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, while she herself would guard the Ocarina of Time. Both were necessary to open the Door of Time. She smiled to herself as she thought of the look on the man's face as his plans were foiled. And suddenly, his face appeared before her.

"Hello, Princess Zelda. My name is Ganondorf" he said roughly.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Guards!" she screamed frantically as she tried to step away from him.

The man laughed, "Oh, it's no use to call for help. Your guards have been... Relieved of their duties. So has your father."

She frowned, "My father?" She turned and widened her eyes as she looked through her spying window. She found the hall drenched in blood, her father lying limply on the floor. The man then put his arms around her and tried to carry her off but was stopped as a puff of smoke enshrouded them.

The princess was rescued from the man's arms, and she looked up to identify her savior. It was Impa, her personal body guard and last remaining memer of the Shiekah tribe. She tossed another smoke ball and they disappeared from the room. They were suddenly outside the castle, and riding away from it on a powerful horse. As they ran out of the town and across the moat, she looked over and saw the boy in the green tunic, Link. She took out her Ocarina of Time and threw it into the moat before him.

Link watched the two ride away from the castle, then turned to find Ganondorf on his own black horse.

"Where did they run off to, boy?" the man yelled roughly.

Link said nothing and took out his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield to do battle with him.

Ganondorf laughed as he prepared a shadow ball and tossed it at the boy, who fell back in pain.

"Silly boy, I am Ganondorf, the Dark Lord. I will not be defeated by such a weakling" And with that, he rode off after Princess Zelda and Impa.

When Link regained consciousness, he remembered the Ocarina of Time the princess had thrown in the moat. He jumped into the river and retrieved the Ocarina. Link knew what he had to do, so he ran off to the Temple of Time. He had already acquired the three stones of light, so he placed them in their respective spots on the pedestal. The Kokiri's Emerald on the forest symbol, the Goron's Ruby on the mountain symbol, and the Zora's Sapphire and the ocean symbol. With the three stones in place, he took out the Ocarina of Time and played the magical Song of Time.

The door opened before him, into a dark hallway, with a light at the end of the tunnel. He ran through the hallway and up the steps to a sword in the stone. To retrieve the Triforce, one must be able to pull the Master Sword from its sheath. He stepped onto the pedestal and put his hands carefully around the handle of the sword, and slowly pulled it out. Suddenly the room fell into darkness, and Link lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New "Menace" Appears**

Ganondorf had followed the boy in the green tunic after he lost the trail of the girl and her ninja. He knew the boy would have a way to open the Door of Time, and just as he thought, the Door was open. The boy was nowhere to be found. Ganondorf shrugged and stepped over the empty pedestal to retrieve the Triforce. He and the Triforce then became one, their thoughts and minds linked together. The Triforce knew Ganondorf's deepest desire: To bring destruction and death upon the land of Hyrule, the same death and destruction that had plagued the Gerudo Desert for so long. He had lived in there almost his entire life, and had lost hope for the revitalization of the desert. Soon he had only envy for the Hyrule kingdom and its luscious rivers and grasslands. The envy then grew into hatred as he learned of the Triforce the Hyrule kingdom held. With a power like that, Ganondorf would surely be able to bring about the end of life as these stupid Hylians know it. It would be an era where Ganondorf would rule. Now that he finally had the Triforce, his dream would come true! With one magical burst of power, the entire landscape of the Hyrule kingdom had changed.

People of the Castle Town screamed in terror as it became enveloped by a cloud of darkness, and dead monsters began to appear. The land of the Zoras suddenly froze, trapping the Zoras within the ice, and leaving but a few lucky souls who were not submerged in water. Lake Hylia was drained of its water, as it sunk into the earth and left but a small pool of water at its center. Goron Mountain became an active volcano, which released a savage dragon upon the denizens of the mountain. Ghosts and zombies were released from their prisons to forever wander the lands of Hyrule. The ghosts were Poes, and the zombies were Redeads. The Gerudo desert was the only seemingly unchanged place. It was a land of desert women, Ganondorf being the only male, and the only ruler. The desert had not been changed at all, but the ruler of it had left, leaving the desert women, or Gerudos, to ravage their half of the countryside, sharing in the Dark Lord's dream of destroying the land of Hyrule.

T'was a land of mourning, a land of hopelessness, a land of death. Link, the savior of Hyrule, had been lost. The citizens of Hyrule were left to each his own, no help or socialization between them. Every day was a struggle for them against the Poes and Redeads who threatened to take their lives. But one new hope had appeared when Ganondorf used the power of the Triforce. During the blast that had changed the surface of the land, a new creature had appeared. It looked somewhat like a mix between a Goron and a very large turtle, and it could breathe fire. This odd, new creature was named Bowser.

Bowser opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around, wondering what had just happened. He remembered fighting a short and plumby plumber, then suddenly, he was here. This place was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He stepped out of a church-looking building with a triangle on it and proceeded into town, to see if anyone recognized his memorable mug.

He looked down and found nothing but a ghost town. No citizens seemed to be around, then suddenly a few undead zombie looking things appeared, slowly walking towards him. Bowser's first thought was to run, but he couldn't show any fear in this new land. He promptly burnt them to a crisp with his fire breath and walked over the ashes.

There was a little guard's hut besides the exit from the town, so Bowser went to check it out. There was a man, or at least he thought it was male, ghostish type guy sitting behind a desk. It was almost as if this place was a ghost store.

"Who are you?" Bowser roared at the shadowy male.

"Calm down, buddy, I am just a merchant of Poes." said the shade.

Bowser blinked at the new term, and tilted his head as he questioned further, "What are these Poes you're talking about?"

The shade smiled, though not visibly, as his face was a mere darkness, "Poes are the ghosts that wander around Hyrule. You bring 'em to me, I sell 'em back to the underworld. Small ones are worth 10 rupees, big ones are worth 50."

Bowser felt uneasy at this conversation of ghosts and the underworld, so he just nodded quietly and left the shade alone. Time to go across the moat.

The land wasn't much better across the moat either. Dust refused to settle all across the land, shrouding the world in a perpetual gray mist. The sun could barely peek at the ground, and night seemed the same as day. There were new organisms who were happy with the mist. Poes could now roam the countryside any time of day, and one just happened to appear right now, in front of Bowser. His response was to burn it like the undeads in the ghost town behind him, but it didn't do much. The Poe merely laughed and ghostly faded away. Bowser then proceeded to run to the east, over the bridge where he hoped no more Poes existed. He eventually came upon Kakariko Village, as the sign said. The citizens looked at him and ran in terror, all except for one. One had not seen Bowser yet.

Bowser growled at the person to get their attention. She turned to Bowser but did not speak.

Bowser growled again and said, "Who are you?"

She looked up and down the monster standing before her and nodded once, before finally speaking. "My name is Sheik."

Bowser wanted more answers than that, "Where am I? What is this? Why am I here?"

Sheik merely stared at the beast, "First of all, who are you?"

Bowser pointed to himself with a claw, "I am Bowser, king of the Mushroom Kingdom"

Sheik nodded again then pointed to the castle far off in his direction, "That is the castle of Ganondorf, self proclaimed king of Hyrule."

Bowser turned to look at the castle, then tilted his head at the ninja, "Hyrule?"

Sheik nodded once more, "This is Hyrule. I have a feeling you're not from around here. I've never heard of this Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser looked back at the castle. _His castle is magnificent... I wish I had a castle like that..._ he thought.

Sheik hrmed for a second, and said "Ganondorf is the supreme ruler. He claims he can control any kingdom he so desires. I believe that is a challenge towards your might, great King Bowser."

His ears perked up at the challenge, then he glared towards the castle, crossing his arms defiantly, "I bet I'm ten times greater than your wimpy King Ganondorf. I accept his challenge!" and with that, he stomped back towards the castle.

Sheik nodded to herself and smiled triumphantly. _I humbly thank you for your services to the princess, oh 'great' King Bowser._ Laughing softly, she left the village in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Two Terrible Tyrants and the Thumb War of Truth**

Bowser whined to himself as he stared across the pit of lava. To the other side was Ganondorf's Castle, but there was no bridge. He growled in fury, picking up a fallen pillar and tossing it towards a nearby hill side. To his surprise, the hillside did not crumble, but instead revealed a passageway. Intrigued, Bowser smashed his way through to the other side, where he found a small lake. He shrugged and stepped over to the edge and washed his face. Below him were some musical notes on a bar. His deep secret love was music, so he stepped back and played the song. He liked the new tune and added it to his list of songs. As he turned to walk out of the oasis, so contrasting to the lava pit outside, something appeared at the center of the lake. The woman stared at the turtle-goron looking thing for a few seconds before kindly asking, "Who are you, my dear?"

Something about the woman's tone calmed Bowser down, so he answered in an equally kind voice, "My name is Bowser, king of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Bowser? Well then, welcome Bowser, to my humble abode. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. What brings you to my fairy fountain?"

Bowser scratched the back of his head in thought before laughing nervously, "Hehehe, sorry, I, ah, smashed your rock door"

He turned to walk away but he felt the Great Fairy's power holding him back, "I am not mad at you. There was a reason the entrance to my cave was covered in rock. The evil king Ganondorf knew he couldn't kill me, so he trapped me in my cave. I thank you for setting me free. I want you to have this, the gift of Dyn's Fire."

A silver crystal with a red ruby at its center descended into Bowser's claws. "This crystal will empower your natural fire breath, which will make your quest to overthrow the evil king Ganondorf easier."

At that moment, something clicked in Bowser's brain. People kept calling this guy the "evil king Ganondorf". That wasn't right, because he was the evil king Bowser. He was even more determined to overthrow this Ganondorf fool. Taking the Dyn's Fire crystal, he thanked the Great Fairy and left.

He stopped as he reached the edge of the fiery pit. How did that plumber get across his pits of lava? Well, he had that massive jumping power, for one. Bowser tried to jump and got a couple centimeters off the ground. Time for Plan B. Suddenly, a bridge of pure light appeared over the lava pit. A voice entered his mind, _Hurry... cross the bridge... I won't be able to hold it there much longer... I can also hold open the door to the tower leading to the evil king Ganondorf's room.. but not for long..._

Bowser nodded and quickly ran over the bridge, saluting the Great Fairy before entering the door to the staircase up his tower.

Huffing and puffing as he crossed the final step, he found himself in Ganondorf's highest room of his tallest tower, with a shadowy figure sitting in a large chair, his back towards Bowser. The figure was playing a dark tune on his organ, seemingly unaware of Bowser's entrance. Then suddenly, the song ended, and he got up to face Bowser.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked the fat turtle Goron looking thing.

Bowser inhaled deeply in attempt to puff out his chest and seem bigger, and therefore, more threatening, "That's what I should be asking You" Bowser said in return.

Ganondorf snorted at the beast, insulted by his insolence, "What is your purpose for climbing into my castle?"

Bowser grinned as he proudly stated, "Sorry Ganny, but this castle belongs to Me now. I am the one true evil king, unlike you, ya wimp."

Ganondorf growled under his breath, his patience wearing thin, "What gives you claim to this castle, and more importantly, what gives you claim to the title "Evil king"? Actually, what even gives you the right to call me wimp? Seems like you're more suited to the title of the one true wimp." After that last insult, he chuckled darkly at the short turtle.

Bowser growled in return at the evil king Ganondorf and said, "There's only way to settle this."

"I agree."

With that agreement made, they locked thumbs and began the Thumb War of the century.

Ganondorf used his dark magic to force down Bowser's thumb, but Bowser used his claw to slash at Ganondorf's thumb. It seemed this historic battle would never end!

Three minutes later, they both dropped their hands, their thumbs completely covered in bruises, and Ganondorf's hand all scratched up. They were both gasping for air at the end of the match, with neither side victorious.

"How about a short break, so we can... strategize and regroup our powers?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, that would make the battle... fairer for the both of us." answered Bowser.

Neither of them wanted to reveal the fact that they were completely tired and didn't want to risk the battle on such low energy. That Thumb War certainly was a sight to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Battle Begins**

_A few hours later..._

They both awoke to the sound of a crow, signaling the start of night, with the rise of the full moon in the sky.

They looked towards each other and nodded: Now the true battle would begin!

Ganondorf began preparing a shadow ball in each hand, while Bowser charged up his lethal fire blast attack. They shot their attacks towards each other and created an immense burst of energy which completely destroyed the top part of the roof. Ganondorf hovered over Bowser, charging up another shadow ball in each hand. They were both pretty heavy, so neither of them were very mobile, but Ganondorf could hover. He knew this would certainly guarantee his victory. He fired them both directly towards him, knowing they would hit his target. Bowser quickly hid into his spiked shell and span rapidly, both protecting him, and reflecting the shadow balls back towards his attacker. Ganondorf dodged one to the right, then tried to dodge to the left, but was hit before he could and fell to the floor. He clutched his wound and attempted to heal it, but Bowser knew better than to let his opponent recharge. He span directly towards Ganondorf in his shell, slamming him into the wall. Ganondorf quickly got back up, roaring loudly, but waiting for Bowser to come closer. Just as he was about hit, Ganondorf used his Warlock Kick to send him back against the far wall. Even though he was in his shell, Bowser still felt that. He popped out of his shell, partly dizzy from the constant spinning, but also from being slammed into a wall. Ganondorf saw his chance and took it; He ran towards Bowser firing another shadow ball. Bowser swerved to the right as he dodged his projectile, however, he lost his balance and began to fall over. Still running directly towards him, and wielding his a fully charged shadow ball, he prepared to slam it into directly into the gut of Bowser. This was his most powerful attack; the Warlock Punch. Sensing immediate danger, Bowser pulled out the crystal from before; Dyn's Fire, it was called. He fitted it under his tongue and breathed in, charging up his most powerful fire blast. He released his flame energy just before Ganondorf slammed into him with his shadow ball. Bowser was covered in a giant bubble of fire which, upon contact blasted Ganondorf out of the castle. When the bubble of fire disappeared, Bowser fell to the floor.

- Soon after…

He blinked as he recovered his senses. What had happened? He tried to recall recent events, and suddenly remembered. He had that fight against Ganondorf. He used Dyn's Fire. He won. He won! Bowser had beat Ganondorf! Stomping the ground happily, he danced in place. When he finished, he looked outside of his new castle proudly. _I could get used to this. _Looking up, he thought, _I'll probably need a new roof though. Call this the 'Observatory Room' til then._


	5. Chapter 5

**Displaced Disgruntled King**

_How could I lose to such a worm? _He roared in anger and agony as he slammed another shadow ball into the mountain wall. He had been blown out of his castle all the way onto Goron Mountain, and was seething with anger at that fact. _It must have been that stupid Dyn's Fire. Should've killed the witch when I had the chance. _He roared loudly again and shot a fireball directly at his old castle, towards the top floor which was still missing its roof. He growled to himself, hoping he hit that lowly Goron turtle. But now was not the time for revenge, now was the time for preparations. Pulling out a map of Hyrule, he noticed the Witch Fountain nearby, hidden by a wall of rock. Smashing through the stone wall, he rushed inside and called for the 'fairy' of courage.

"Fairy! Where are you? Appear to me now!"

He growled once again, and just as he was about to give up, he noticed a few notes carved into the ground beside the fountain. Pulling out his dark ocarina, he began playing the tune. The fountain began rumbling and he quickly charged up his shadow ball. As the fairy appeared, he launched himself towards her, slamming her into the wall behind her with his dreaded Warlock Punch. A green stone clattered to the floor beside her. He knew this was the Farore's Wind, a magical item which gave him the ability to teleport. He would have to sacrifice some of his magic every time he used, but it was worth it to kill that turtle. His Dyn's Fire used up a lot more energy than Farore's Wind, so he would certainly win this battle.

"Farore's Wind!" he yelled as he teleported back to the castle that was rightfully his.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Real Battle Continues**

Ganondorf appeared in Bowser's 'Observatory Room', but Bowser himself was nowhere to be found. He looked around cautiously, waiting for Bowser to attempt to sneak up on him. When he didn't, Ganondorf ran down the stairs from the tower. That's when he found him, still walking down the stairs. He seemed in no hurry, walking leisurely down the stairs while listening to his iPod. He was humming a song that sounded remarkably like the Pokemon Battle Theme song from Red and Blue. Ganondorf loved that game. After realizing their unusual similarity, he fired a shadow ball towards him.

Bowser looked back just in time to barely dodge it. He widened his eyes and gasped as he stared at Ganondorf.

"MY castle, bitch" Ganondorf stated plainly as he charged up another shadow ball and fired it at Bowser.

He hid into his shell again and span in place, reflecting the projectile back at Ganondorf, but he was ready this time. He ran straight towards it and grabbed his reflected shadow ball, charging it up even more and Warlock Punching Bowser through the wall of the spiral staircase and into the base below. He hovered down towards his fallen opponent, laughing evilly, and wondering how he ever lost to such a fool.

Bowser wasn't gonna let this guy take back the castle he rightfully stole from him. He had to fight back, and he began doing just that, charging up fireball after fireball and launching them at Ganondorf. Ganondorf countered each fireball with a shadow ball, and even punched a few out of the way. He then grew tired of playing around with his opponent and hovered down towards him, readying his Warlock Punch, and slammed him into the ground. But as he looked at where he punched, he noticed one missing green turtle. A large stone panel had risen from the floor and Bowser quickly took his chance and Bowser Bombed it, slamming it down straight into the stunned Ganondorf. He jumped back away from the wreckage, hoping his opponent was down for good.

But Ganondorf would not be taken down so easily, he roared loudly as he 'super saiyan'ed the rubble around him. He knocked up another stone panel and punched it straight towards Bowser, who quickly hid in his shell. Ganondorf, using his newfound rage energy ran toward him and kneed him in the gut, then warped behind and electric palmed him in the back, warped above and double kicked him down, then Warlock Kicked him up into the sky. Finally he warped above him and Warlock Punched him down into the ground. He jumped away from the wreckage and fired an immense amount of shadow balls at Bowser, then finally charged up his final shadow ball and ran up to Warlock Punch Bowser out of his misery.

But even after all that beating, he could still fight back. Bowser somehow charged up his final attack just as Ganondorf did. He released it then, obliterating the spiral staircase nearby, and charring most of the room. Bowser got up and looked around for his enemy's flaming body, but could only find a couple of flecks left over from the blaze. Suddenly, he turned around and saw Ganondorf right behind him, fully charged up shadow ball in his right hand, ready to Warlock Punch him.

"Looks like ya missed" he whispered before finally Warlock Punching him in the face, knocking him entirely out of Hyrule Kingdom. "And don't come back, ya wimp."


End file.
